Cuttlelings
Cuttlelings, or Sepian Inklings are a special variant of Inklings that descended from the cuttlefish (Sepiida). They look no different from most Inklings, but are more unique. Each species of Cuttlelings have their own unique personality, physical traits, and a type of business they specialize in. Types Flamboyant Cuttlelings Rich and snobby fashionable squids. They are characterized by white tentacles with purple and yellow diamond spots. Their eyelids have unique yellow diamond markings. Riva from Coralstar is one of them. Pharaoh Cuttlelings These folks are naturally born royals and live luxuriously. They have gold stripes on black tentacles and rich golden brown skin. Their eyelids resemble thick ancient Egyptian eyeliner. Australian Cuttlelings Well, they're... Australian. Very nice squids, actually. Their tentacles are usually orange-yellowish with apricot gold stripes and they're also pretty tall. Probably one of the less snobby cuttles around. European / Southern African Cuttlelings The most common type of Cuttleling. Have multiple stripes on their tentacles instead of spots like Inklings. Especially good in profreshional camouflauge and fooling others around with hypnotizing. Reaper Cuttlelings Unlike what their names suggest, they're unusually funny and optimistic Cuttlelings. They are characterized by the bright rose-red diamonds on their tentacles. Aka from Inky Current is a Reaper Cuttleling. They are known for their work in writing and science. Stumpy-spined / Dwarf Cuttlelings Like their names suggested, they're literal dwarfs. Easily identified by their white and bumpy tentacles. They have unique white diamond eye markings. Stumpy-spined Cuttlelings are known for their work in Inkling literature and printing. Broadclub Cuttlelings Geisha, maiko, and shrine maiden Inklings. They're very traditional and like to keep to themselves. Characterized by their pretty white tentacles with red Sakura spots and beautiful red bottom eye markings. Elegant Cuttlelings No seriously, they're very elegant. They are characterized by red freckles and stripe-spots on their bodies and tentacles. Works in the makeup and art industry. Knifebone Cuttlelings Not much is known about them, but they're famous for their food (like the notoriously good breakfast Devilfish Pancake) and precise cutting skills. Characterized by their white elongated tentacles and light green clover-shaped spots. Pink Cuttlelings These Pink Cuttlelings are known for inventing inktures as well as other things related to hair. Characterized by their ash brown patterned tentacles and pink diamond eye markings. Striped pyjama Cuttlelings They are widely known for working in the music industry, usually as main or backup singers. They all have tentacles with white stripes on it. Ebb from Eulittoral Railroad and Payton from Blackpool Rock are both Pyjama Cuttlelings. Glittering Cuttlelings Like their name suggested, they're SPARKLY as hecc. They have white freckles and spots on their body/ mantle that shines brightly in the dark. They are known for... well, being shiny. Mourning Cuttlelings Sad squids. They all have droopy silvery-blue eye marks that make them look like they're constantly weeping. Their tentacles have waterdrop patterns on them. Ironically, they're known for being comedians and memists. Hooded Cuttlelings Characterized by their golden sharp eye marks and brown striped tentacles . They're mysterious and often wear hoodies around, offering people some magical algea that can boost their gear stats up. Of course, who would want those? Haha... Unless? Other less known species Probably too boring or underpopulated to be listed. Press F to pay respect. Relationships with other species Everyone can agree that they're really snobby. Except for the Starlings, they're desperate to be one of the Cuttles. Trivia * Please don't mistake them with Inklings. * They're technically not Inklings, but very closely related. Category:Characters Category:Cephalopodlings Category:Subspecies